


Sleep Well, Young Gods

by claire_redfield



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: "Studying his peaceful features, devoid of the usual everyday stress, Miguel brushed a strand of curly dark hair out of Tulio’s face. It had been a long time since he had seen his partner have this much fun in one night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am so im not going to bother with any errors. just a fun cute thing i thought of while reading other fanworks last night!

Tulio’s soft snoring was the only thing breaking the silence in their godly carrier. Miguel laid on his side, facing away from his partner and snuggled further into the colorful, expensive covers. The day had been long, and it had been a much longer adventure than the two of them had anticipated. Being thrown into godship wasn’t really what they had in mind. But the feast? Oh the feast was like heaven! Chief Tannabok really knew what he was doing. Miguel thought about thanking him in the morning.

He gave a long, satisfied sigh as he remembered the events of their night. It was absolutely fantastic, he thought to himself, especially with that INCREDIBLE wine. The effects it had on them were remarkable in his opinion, and he wondered what exactly was in it. As amazing as the ride was, the memory of it made his mind hurt. So much color, so much singing and dancing... Miguel threw away the thought for another day and turned to face his partner.   
Studying his peaceful features, devoid of the usual everyday stress, Miguel brushed a strand of curly dark hair out of Tulio’s face. It had been a long time since he had seen his partner have this much fun in one night. The thought made him so giddy, partly because he was still feeling a little tipsy, and he gave a lopsided grin.

Miguel scooted his body under the covers and toward Tulio. He stopped to listen for a change in breathing pattern, and when the coast was clear he slid his arms around Tulio’s waist, snuggling into the taller man. Their height difference made this even more enjoyable to him, since he being the smallest of the two made it so that he fit perfectly against Tulio’s body. He rubbed his cheek against the other’s soft chest and sighed happily.  
A grumble made its way through Tulio’s lips and Miguel stiffened so as to not disturb his partner. Tulio adjusted himself and huffed a frustrated, half-asleep sigh after he was not able to turn over.

“Miguel..” Tulio grumbled, sleepily trying to pry his partner off of him. “Cut it out… I want to move...” Miguel gave a small smile taking note of his adorable partner’s pleading.

“Nooo,” Miguel said in a hushed voice, “We barely get a chance to do this, just let it happen ok?” Tulio pouted at him and finally gave into being held by Miguel before going back to sleep.

Miguel chuckled and moved up slowly to give Tulio a soft kiss on his lips, in which he then too received one in return. Tulio wrapped his arms around Miguel’s body and held him tightly- luckily Miguel wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway.  
The warmth of Tulio’s body encased Miguel, beckoning him closer to the comfort of sleep. His eyelids drooped, and after a few slow blinks he finally fell asleep in the arms of his partner.  
It surely had been a very, very long day.


End file.
